


Never Knew The Meaning of Loneliness  Until I Met You

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Calum, Feminine ! Luke, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Shorter Luke, Smut, Top! Michael, cursing, fashion - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Luke Hemmings , owner of Hemmings Boutique, has been let down pushed away and treated poorly all his life. He's now determined to make something of himself and his ideas. He was alone... until he walked into his life.





	Never Knew The Meaning of Loneliness  Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in one day (for me) I've toyed around with this idea alot and I was sold when Jeffree Star posted more personal videos on his channel explaining his life.

Luke brushed his hair from his eyes sighing softly. His blue eyes darted down picking up a few rings sliding them onto his fingers. He picked up his blending brush once more softening the edges of his make up. His fingers grasped his bandeau hoodie dress looking over the material. It was a soft baby blue with lighter and darker shades of blue moving across the fabric in a geometric pattern.

 

His fingers smoothed down the material, he smiled at his reflection feeling a warm bubbling feeling about himself. Checking over his appearance once more satisfied with what he saw he moved to the bed gathering his laced up heel boots. The dark gray material complemented his outfit making him smile softly. He sipped them up before getting up twirling in place. Grabbing his clutch with his cards and money he scooped up his keys next walking out to his sleek black car, his sunglasses fixed over his blue eyes. 

 

Carefully pulling out of his driveway his eyes scanned the road as music started to filter through his speakers. The sun was starting to bathe the world in light warming the earth. As he passed some slower cars on the interstate he made a mental note to spend some time in his garden when he got home. His mind raced with thoughts of his company, Hemming’s Boutique, which become more and more popular with every passing day. He hummed softly as he looked at the time deciding to swing through the small coffee shop on the way. Pulling up he adjusted his glasses while he entered the shop the little belly above the door clanging noisily to announce his presence. The shop was still fairly empty due to the hour. 

 

Michael looked up at the sound of wheels rolling across the pavement, he looked up seeing the black Rolls Royce. He smiled softly waving as Luke pulled up, the blonde boy smiled as he saw his friend a wave returned. As the bell clanged he laughed softly watching Luke come to the counter.

 

“Well what drags you to my humble shop?” Michael asked. 

 

The older boy had started as a kiosk in the mall slowly working his way up to where he was now. He and his husband ran the shop, Espresso Yourself, a art gallery café combo. Luke adored the small shop intentionally swinging a bit out of his way to go to his friends work. The building itself was made of red bricks mixed with white and oranges. Large windows allowed you to peer into the shop as you passed. On the walls art covered the walls, not only from famous artists but locals as well looking to put work out. From a first glance the shop appeared to be in disarray and a chaotic mess. That would be Michael's element to the shop however his other half, Calum not only balanced Michael out well but the shop. The common theme in the furniture and decorations along with all of the fresh baked goods. 

 

“Oh hush, I come by everyday.” Luke smiled before skimming the menu one last time. “Well today I actually have a pretty exciting meeting for my staff. We went over our goal for the new product. The young girl Bre I was telling you two about. So we're celebrating but I figured we would get the party started here.” Luke smiled as his friend. 

 

When Luke had first told Michael about an ambitious young girl looking to get on the map Michael had been skeptical. He knew Luke had too big of a heart for his own good and was worried it would drag his business down. As Luke worked with her and helped her out her ideas become more iconic. Michael was happy it all turned out and had met Bre. She was a sweet southern lady with art work spread across her skin. 

 

“Alright so how are we celebrating this morning?” Michael raised a pierced eyebrow glancing up at Luke. 

 

“Well I figure muffins doughnuts and bagels.” Luke said eyes panning over the various cases of treats. 

 

Michael nodded grabbing two boxes. “Which one are we using?” He asked. 

 

The one box being able to contain a baker's dozen of any treat while the other held six. Like tapped his chin for a moment deciding finally. 

 

“Both.” He smiled. “I would like the bagels in six along with muffins and the doughnuts in the baker's dozen.” Michael assembled the boxes carefully packaging the treats. 

 

“Shouldn't you have an assistant to do this for you?” Michael laughed. 

 

Luke rolled his eyes fiddling with a napkin as he waited. “ _ No  _ I should  _ not  _ have an assistant Michael.” Luke deadpanned looking at his childhood best friend. 

 

Michael snapped the boxes closed looking at the younger boy. “It wouldn't hurt babes. I mean you're a busy fashionista. Aren't you?” he teased setting the boxes on the counter. 

 

“Yes I am -” 

 

“So get one!” 

 

Luke gave Michael a withering state before clearing his throat dramatically. “ _ However  _ I can do this on my own Michael.” 

 

The older boy leaned on the counter arms folded. “Who told you that it was all on your shoulders. You can ask for help Luke, you don't have to be alone in this. Why not look for-” 

 

“I don't need a fling in my life and that's all anyone sees me as. A quick fling to get into the publicity, a way to get on the map. I'm not here for someone to use me. Maybe someday I'll find my special someone but until then this is what happens.” Luke remarked sternly.

 

Michael raised his hands up in a defensive manner before looking up at a coffee being slid over the counter to Luke. Luke smiled at Calum gratefully accepting the beverage. 

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford, you leave Luke alone.” He swatted his husband on the arm before running Luke up giving him a discount. “Alright sweetie you're at 15.95.” Calum said looking up at the younger boy. 

 

Like handed him twenty five dollars before taking another sip of his drink. Calum opened a bag sliding the boxes in after putting the money in the till. Luke grasped the handles of the bag smiling at the two. 

 

“Thank you guys. So dinner at my house tonight right?” Eyes scanning cover the two. 

 

“Yeah Lukey we'll be there.” Calum smiled as Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His oldest friend gave him a smile and a thumbs up. 

 

“See you then.” Luke giggled waving as he left. 

 

Carefully setting the bag in his car he shut the door climbing in the driver's side. Setting his coffee down he adjusted his glasses once more waving to his friends as he exited the parking lot. Continuing to the office Michael's words danced around in his head. He wanted someone to call his and to love him but as he had told Michael no one really ever wants to get to know Like for who he is. Just his fame. The thought made his heart sink all over again. 

 

~ break ~ 

 

Michael looked over at his husband skeptical of the sparkle in the younger man’s eyes. 

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked squinting at the other boy. 

 

Calum smiled dazzling Michael with his beauty before the older man gathered his thoughts. 

 

“I think you know exactly what I'm thinking babe.” Calum grinned. 

 

Michael wiggled his eyebrows pulling in his husband by his waist. “I'm thinking we've probably got another hour before were actually busy.” He purred. 

 

Calum blushed head tilting back for the kisses his husband littered his skin with. His fingers moved to Michael's hair before have shook his head laughing. 

 

“Nuh uh mister.” He moved away from Michael putting his hands on his hips. “We have other things we need to do first!” He stomped his foot his hands in his hips. 

 

Michael bit his lip an obnoxious fake moan slipping from his lips. “God baby it gets me going when you talk dirty to me.” 

 

Michael moved closer to Calum again smothering his neck in sloppy open mouthed kisses. Calum laughed pushing Michael away by his face. 

 

“Michael!” He giggled. 

 

Michael pulled away smiling at the younger man. “Yes baby?” He smiled looking down at Calum. 

 

The maori boy smiled at his husband pulling his down for a sweet kiss. Pulling back he felt Michael's arms settled down against his waist making him smile. “I'm talking about Luke. I mean he's just so alone all of the time.” He said softly laying his head on Michael's chest. 

 

The other boy swayed them gently as he laid his head on top of Calum's. “I know babe I think about it all the time. However he wouldn't be very happy if we tried to force anything on him. I mean he would just get angry. We have to let him find love on his own.” He said solemnly. 

 

Calum pouted against the older boy's chest hugging. “I know that but I just wish we could  _ help  _ him.” 

 

Michael nodded smoothing his hands down Calum’s arms. The younger of the two was about to speak up when the bell chimed again. A tall honey haired man with a wild mop of curls entered into the café. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose as bandana keeping his hair from his face. He wore a tank top and jeans the jeans hugging the older man thighs. His dusty shoes were wiped on the mat in front of the door as he held a book in his hands. The cover was worn down the pages yellowing with age. 

 

The husband's glaced at each other then the customer. He looked up strong jaw line catching bother their attention. His bright hazel eyes next along with his wide smile. 

  
“Mornin’.” He greeted cheerily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy let me know in the comments and give me ideas if you'd like. Negativity in a constructive way is useful, if you here to be mean just be to be mean... Tha door.


End file.
